vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghuramor
“''My only wish now is to see the civilizations of humanity endure. I will bring unwavering permanence to the world. A stable and lasting existence.”'' -The Tenants of Sovereignty Section one: Reflections Third to claim the mantle of the divine was Ghuramor. He lays claim to the domain of all lands of Var’Tareen and all things that grow there be they of stone or life. The followers of Ghuramor are smiths and masons and those who seek to make. His godstones are dug from the soil. History War of Ascendance Before his ascendance Ghuramor was humanity's greatest weaponsmith of ten generations. It was said that he could forge a blade of any shape or size and it would hold an edge sharp enough to cut falling silk. The blades he crafted were used by generals, elite commandos, and gods. Using these blades, Rallia and Cainar captured Raerdrin in battle and bound him in chains forged by Ghuramor. The smith was chosen out of thousands to become the next god. This was to ensure that not every god of the new generation would be a soldier. Many watched as the smith took a dagger and plunged it into the heart of the fallen god. That was five hundred years into the war. For the rest of the fight Ghuramor enlisted smiths and masons. Under his guidance they made great weapons and holds for humanity. Together they carved out tunnels deep beneath the world's mountains, expanding the cave system to which many had taken shelter in. They crafted the great city of Threnarau which became an impenetrable fortress from which the war was lead. He was known as a warm man and friend to all. Modern Era After the war Ghuramor helped forge the six pact blades that are to be used on the gods should they go rogue. He gave up leadership of Threnarau and spent the next hundred years building himself a new fortress deep beneath the Spiked Peaks. To the fortress he gave the name Cre’Parath. In the language he was born speaking it means Far Sanctum. He established The Order of Earthen Smiths. This group recruits the best builders, smiths, and artists in order to created great works. They contract to anyone who can pay their large cost. Every decade they undertake a great public project to benefit all. Ghuramor is the most open of all gods. He personally crafts a sword for each new kaiser of Mordehall, the country that now resides where he was born. For one month a year he holds court in Cre’Parath. He will hear the request of anyone who makes the journey. To anyone whose requests he deems of earthly cause, he will endeavour to grant their wish. Appearance Ghuramor is shorter than most of his kin. At Five feet and eleven inches he is taller than most humans but the smallest of all gods. At least in terms of height. In size he is bulky and muscular. He has dark brown skin which seems to crack in places that leak a vibrant green light. His hair is short, black, and wavy. His eyes are brown, and he has a wide nose. The god always seems to be wearing a smile and a calling out a laugh. On his chest is a tight fitting well tailored shirt. One not meant for style but meant for use. All his clothes are always stained with paint and soot. He walks barefoot and carries a short sword of his own making. His crest is an image of two boars charging each other both brown with golden tusks with his motto above them. Worshippers The city of Pruzer had a massive cathedral to Ghuramor.Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Religion